All Too Human
by Bane Keldare
Summary: Derek Shyfter had always viewed the exploits of his childhood friend, Fox McCloud, from the Cornerian ground. But now, some startling truths turn into a second great Lylat War, and Derek and Fox get caught in the middle...


"Humanity's Lost Claim"

Prologue: "To The Sky"

By Bane Keldare

All characters are © their respective owners.

All lyrics are © their respective owners.

Derek Shyfter is © me.

**------------------------------------**  
_"The cities grow,The rivers flow,  
Where you are I never know,  
But I'm still here…"_

_--Vertical Horizon, "I'm Still Here"_  
**------------------------------------**

_I remember you. I never forgot._

_How old were you when we met? Four? I was so much older than you were, but…I couldn't stand to see you cry. It just…hurt, y'know? I took you to your house, with dad and…you were staying with General Pepper. Of all people, General Pepper was your guardian. Must've been tough…I mean, the guy's a damn workaholic._

_I still feel bad, a little. You were still ten when we regrouped Star Fox together, thanks to what dad left me. The war happened soon after that and…_

_…I always worried that something had happened to you. But when we finally won, when we were heroes, we came back to Corneria. We came back to fanfare, and parades, and hefty payments for outstanding service to the planet…_

_I returned and saw what I always prayed I'd see when I got back._

_I saw a message…from you, Derek Shyfter._

_So now I know…you're still looking for us. Still looking to the sky._

_--Fox McCloud_

**Corneria City,  
8:00 AM  
-------------------**

-beep-

A red light blinked on the holophone, spraying crimson along the walls of the small dorm room. Light streaked in through the curtains, showing the room to be…less than tidy, to say the least.

-beep- -beep-

"—ing…Coming!" Came a voice from the other room. A door slid open as someone slapped the receive button on the phone. The viewscreen blinked on, showing the face of General Pepper himself.

"Derek, there you are! Still sleeping in, eh? Thought you graduates were through with that kind of stuff!"

The human on the other end of the conversation chuckled. "Uncle, it's _eight._"

"Heh, still too late for me, can't wake up any later than six, nowadays."

"So, what's goin' on?"

"Fox called…said he was going to stop by for some supplies before he headed off on a mission on Katina. Since we owe him, we're letting him purchase some military hardware. Figured you might want to come see him. Said he'd touch down around…three or so."

"He's gonna be…here? Yeah! Yeah, I'll be there…it'll be nice to see him in person."

"Has it been that long, Derek?" Pepper tilted his head.

"Well, we've exchanged communications and emails, so we're not out of touch or anything. Just…I haven't seen _him_ for such a long time."

"I know the feeling, well I'll let my men know you want in. You may be a graduate, but still not exactly on active duty yet, so it's not like you can just waltz on the base."

"I know, I know. I'll be there."

"Alright, see you later, Derek."

The screen blinked off, leaving Derek to stare at his own reflection.

"Can't believe it…he's actually here, no fanfare at all."

It'd been six months since Fox solved the problems on Dinosaur Planet, which was now called Sauria by people of the Lylat System. Six months since he last touched down on Corneria, to receive his check in person from Pepper.

Derek remembered trying to get there…his uncle made the same promise before. The gate guards never got the message, so Derek never was allowed in. He hoped that this time, they'd get the damned memo.

He also remembered trying to get to Fox back when the Lylat War ended…that was a disaster waiting to happen. Not only did Derek fail in reaching his friend, but nearly got trampled by the crowds as they were trying to catch a glimpse of the Great Fox.

"…I hope I can get there this time. I really do."

He pulled his blue sweater on over his head, stretching as he did so, to break in the sleeves. He shook his head, and ran his fingers through his brown hair. After pulling his ponytail out of the collar, he also fingered out the amulet he'd always worn. Two silver wings – a gift from Fox's dad, James McCloud.

Reaching into the closet, he grabbed his white trenchcoat. It had no sleeves, since he'd had them tailored off after they got pretty badly ripped. Didn't matter though, he always thought it looked cool, wearing a sweater under the coat, blue sleeves protruding from beneath.

He grabbed a small bag and opened the main door.

"I hope I make it in time," he said, leaving his dorm.

**Starflight Gifts and Flowers  
1:57 PM**  
**-------------------------------------**

"Derek! Derek where'd you go?" A female cheetah called.

"Right here, Maria! Sorry, went downstairs for something," the human called, reaching the top of the staircase. "Sorry…needed a little more plant food for the window display."

"Relax, mom. You always act like something's going to happen to him when he disappears," a younger, male cheetah chuckled.

"Look, Terace, it's not my fault that Derek's so…different." She shot a kind glance at Derek. "No offence."

"None taken…I'm used to it by now."

"I just…worry about my employees, that's all," Maria nodded.

She glanced out the window for only a moment, then a worried look flashed across her face. Derek whirled to see what it was, but the only thing he could see was the sun-kissed tulips bathing in the Cornerian sun. Terace turned too, once the door finally opened.

"Something wrong…mom?" the cheetah turned, finding his mother had fled downstairs.

Heavy boots clomped on the ground as a black panther entered the store, smiling gently. His black leather jacket complimented his natural fur color, but there was just something about the way he…smiled. He seemed complacent with everything around, like he belonged here, somehow.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked.

The panther walked to the far corner and picked up a small rose. "I need to send a present. I think this rose will be perfect for it."

"Sure thing…where do you want to send it?"

"You know, it's strange. I've never once seen the owner of this quite little place, except in passing glances. She's so beautiful that I…oh…but I'm getting ahead of myself."

Derek winked. "I think I understand. Who shall I say sent the card?"

"Caroso. Panther Caroso."

"Caroso…O-s-o, right?" Derek asked, scribbling quickly on a small card.

The panther nodded his confirmation.

"Alright, that'll be…" Derek looked at Terace, who gave a knowing nod. "…it's on the house," Derek whispered, winking again.

"Thank you…well, I must be going."

And with that, Panther left, and Maria rose cautiously up the stairs.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah mom, he left. Why'd you hide all of a sudden?"

The door's familiar chime rang again as another customer entered. Maria instinctively ducked, until she saw that it was another female cheetah that had entered.

"Mom?" She asked. "Mom…what happened? You're shaking!"

"It's…nothing Elara, just…"

Terace put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom…who was that guy?"

"Someone I knew a l-long time ago…that's all," she said, still shaking.

Derek watched the family from his outsider's point of view, then looked down at the card and rose he was holding. "Guess…this won't be necessary…" he said, throwing it in the trash.

"Oh, Derek…you were off about five minutes ago, weren't you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, but…are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine…I just need to discuss something with Terace and Elara here. Go on."

"Where're you off to, Derek?" Elara tilted her head.

"The base…I need to meet someone there," he smiled.

"What? Derek, we just graduated from the academy yesterday, we're on _leave,_ you know."

"I know, but…I still have things to do. See you around, Elara."

"Derek! You gonna be at church tomorrow?" Terace asked.

The human looked back and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

**Cornerian Defense Army Headquarters,  
2:30 PM  
-----------------------------------------------------**

"Look, you have to let me in!" Derek complained.

He was there. He was _right there,_ and beyond the fence, he could see the towering juggernaut that was the Great Fox, looming over the base.

"Sorry, kid. No clearance, no gettin' in," the guard shook his head, holding his hand out.

"But…I graduated from the Academy yesterday! I'm a certified pilot, I _should_ have enough clearance to be let on to my own base!"

"Look, after graduation, all graduates are on leave before placed on active duty, and given clearance other than that of the Academy itself. Sorry Shyfter, no getting in. No exceptions."

"But…Uncle…I mean…General Pepper promised that I'd be let in! Didn't you get a message from him?"

"Nope. Look, there's nothing big going on. Star Fox is just restocking, then leaving. You're not missing much."

Derek glanced through the chain-link fence and saw a single figure heading into the Great Fox. Orange-brown fur blazing, even from this distance.

"Fox! _Fox!_"

The figure stopped. He glanced back toward the guard's position, and looked directly at Derek, and waved before entering the Great Fox.

"…Dammit. I missed him…he was early."

"Better luck next time, kid."

"Yeah…thanks," Derek said, heading back to the monorail station.

_He promised. Uncle Pepper promised me I'd get to…no. I just…have bad luck, I guess._

**Derek's Dorm,  
5:34 PM  
-------------------**

Something told Derek to just not go home right away.

So he walked along main street, glancing in shops, trying to keep entertained. It was so strange, but he just didn't understand why he didn't want to go home.

Now he knew.

He looked at the empty room and…knew. It was just another reminder. That he'd watched Terace's family get together in the shop while he left. That his Uncle, though even adoptive, was still too wrapped up in work to do anything, while he had all the time in the world.

So close. He missed it by…minutes. But it didn't matter. If he couldn't get past the gate, there wasn't much of a point.

He sat on the edge of his bed, and stared at the holophone for a moment. The red message light was blinking, displaying the time it was recorded. He had a pretty good guess who it was, but hesitated. He honestly felt…stupid.

Finally, he pressed the button. Fox's voice rang loud and clear.

"Hey, Derek. Sorry we missed you, Pepper told us you were coming, but when you didn't show up, we got worried. We got here a little earlier than we expected…so we just thought you were working or something. Then, Pepper phoned the gate guards and found out that they'd never gotten the message.

"Figures. They never check their messages. Anyway Derek, I'm sorry about missing you, and all…"

_It's not your fault, stop apologizing._

"…but hey, I heard you finally graduated! Always knew you would…guess you'll be flying the skies from here on out, eh? Maybe I'll catch you up there sometime. Again, sorry…maybe next time."

The phone clicked. "Save message?" It prompted.

"Yes," Derek answered.

He lay back, resting his head on his hands, and sighed. He felt stupid, yes…but for some reason the message still made him feel really good. Maybe it was Fox congratulating him…maybe it was just Fox, period.

_Maybe next time…_


End file.
